chessgame_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Giant Fox
The Giant Fox is a little known species that used to, or still does, live in Equestria. The piece Vixen is one such member of this species. There have been no reports of the “Giant Fox” in over three hundred years, so it is commonly believed they are all extinct. Appearance The “Giant Fox” appears exactly as its common name would indicate. They stand usually slightly larger than ponies and are known to be omnivorous. Their coloration varies, but one thing that remains constant for all of this elusive race is that they all posses diamond markings on their forehead. The number of these markings are the easiest indication of which tribe that the individual fox belongs to. The number of marking range from one to six, denoting the six original tribes that begat the race at its inception. Their coloration varies along which tribe they belong to. Across the tribes their coloration varies widely, accounting for nearly all natural colors of canine fur. Height: 4’-5’ at the shoulder. 5’-6’ in length Traits While commonly known to be sentient the foxes shy away from contact with others, and are quick to run. When cornered they act as any other animal and will attack mercilessly, escaping once again at the first opportunity. Aside from this natural inclination to shy away from others they share no defining personality characteristics. The “Giant Fox” is reported to be extremely long lived, sometimes reaching over nine hundred years in age before expiring. However, it would seem that most of the time they die before they get out of their adolescence and can never reach this advanced age. These conflicting reports are likely caused because of tribal difference, which will be revealed later on in this report. The “Giant Fox” is known for its high agility and natural inclination towards stealth. They have not been reported to be very strong physically, but several reports have come in that they possess innate magic. The type of magic tends to vary along tribal lines, each having their own and unique way of using it, but has always been reported to be very powerful. Further study of this is unavailable as there have been no sightings in well over three centuries. Strengths: The “Giant Fox” along with its natural agility is a very competent magic user. The average fox is more powerful magically than the average unicorn, but is only usable in a single field. Weaknesses: Oddly enough the “Giant Fox” seems unable to swim like most any other canid race. Aside from that their greatest weaknesses seems to be themselves; their own magic rips apart their bodies when it is used. #The One Tribe: The one tribe has apparently been known to manipulate magical energies that deal solely with time. The extents that this can be used to are unknown, but information has been attained that using these abilities causes severe backlash on the body of the user. #The Two Tribe: The Two Tribe had been reported to be experts in mental magics, like manipulating others and projecting illusions. This tribe seemed to be very active in the past but has become less so over time. Their magic also seems to take a toll on their bodies, leaving them without enough energy to even move. History The true lineage of the “Giant Fox” is as unknown as whether or not they still exist, if they ever did. It is commonly believed by cryptozoologists that they descended from the cryogriffins dozens of millennia ago. One piece of evidence has been obtained that supports this claim. Reports date back several millennia that tell of this species which stand as evidence that they did at one point in time exist, but these reports have dwindled to nothing in the last two thousand years. A sighting of the “Giant Fox” hasn’t been reported in over three hundred years as stated previously. One fable, supposedly passed down between the foxes themselves, tells of the reason behind this and has been obtained for this report. Long ago, the descendents of the great cryogriffins, the foxes lived happily upon the land. They did not have the natural strength of their brothers and sisters, but they were smart and agile. Six such foxes, the leaders of the six great tribes, felt the need to become better and delved into the great mysteries of this world. These six foxes were rewarded for their efforts with magic and long life, and went on to found the tribes that we each live in today. For a long while we flourished, each of the tribes living in peace with each other and learning all they could about the magic of the world around us, but sadly this peace would not last forever. We still do not know the reason today little one, but the tribes one fateful day descended into war. Their battles raged for years and destroyed the very land beneath their feet with their ferocity. The sacred land that our great ancestors had left for the foxes was destroyed in their anger, and all of the foxes themselves would have been too if it were not for the intervention of the other races. The leaders of all the great tribes were slain taking their names to the grave with them, and a curse was placed upon all of their descendents to ensure that this would never happen again. For so long it had been our magic that had built us up, but now it would be what brought our downfall. The price for practicing became too steep, and our power turned to our mortal weakness. Our children died, and our males became not but feral beasts. We females carry on the legacy of our great ancestors, but only one in a hundred born are able to do so. It is our job little one, to live on as a reminder of the past, and a warning to all that would allow war to tear them apart. The validity of this fable is not readily known, but evidence supports that the “Giant Fox” has been slowly going extinct for a while now. Perhaps none this race still wanders this world, but then again they still may. If one were ever to encounter such a creature do not approach quickly or run, instead try and speak with it in hopes of lessening the burden that they must carry.' Category:All Category:World Category:Beast